


Crossroads

by kyrilu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mental Link, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrilu/pseuds/kyrilu
Summary: As Loki leaves Sakaar with a shipload of former prisoners, Heimdall decides to 'visit.'





	Crossroads

Loki is at a crossroads.

A literal crossroads. The ship enters the Devil’s Anus. Loki is leading them all very admirably, taking the helm. Figuratively – he’s not piloting the ship, of course, Korg is.

Korg asks: “Which way, Lord Mischief? Through the Left or Right Testicular Belt?”

Loki turns to look at Korg. “Is it really called that?”

“Well, yeah, you know, this hole is the Anus and those are the testie tunnel things that we’ll emerge from. Left Testie will take you nearby to Xander. Right Testie will take you to Asgard, on the other side of the galaxy and all that.”

So he has to pick one Testicular Belt.

Loki looks outside the ship windows and he sees the stars streaming by in blurred colors.

Shit, shit, shit, he thinks.

“Clock’s ticking, Loki,” says a sudden voice prickling in the back of his head.

Heimdall. It’s Heimdall. The world shimmers before Loki’s eyes—gold—and Loki sees Heimdall running, Asgardians hurrying behind him.

“How nice of you to drop in,” Loki says. “That looks unpleasantly chaotic. Are you trying to convince me to return and help you and Thor? I’m flattered, considering you’ve been avoiding me for _months_.”

“You usurped the throne,” Heimdall says, unperturbed. Another flicker of Asgard: Heimdall reaching out to help a child who stumbles and falls, then, Heimdall twisting, beheading an undead soldier with his sword.

Heimdall says, “I’m not convincing you of anything. I’m only here to watch.”

“Well, that’s not creepy at all,” Loki mutters. “I feel like you’re trying to put pressure on me. Are you trying to put pressure on me? Because this feels like you’re trying to put pressure on me.”

Heimdall doesn’t respond. The silent ‘I’m judging you’ tactic in play. Or maybe he’s preoccupied killing another zombie soldier.

Loki says, “You have to understand, Heimdall. I have a shipload of easily malleable former prisoners who would serve as an interesting army. Forget Thor -- I can try the conqueror gig again.”

“You were king of Nine Realms and barely lifted a finger outside of Asgard,” Heimdall says wryly. “Unless you count sending funds to Nidavellir so their realm can produce a version of _The Tragedy of Loki of Asgard._ ”

“Oh, shut up,” Loki says. Why does Heimdall think so little of him? “I can be a new Grandmaster and set up my own place with the assistance of these ex-prisoners. Seize a planet, set up entertainment, although gladiator matches are rather brutal—“

“Right,” Heimdall says. “More art.”

“I am capable of starting illegal criminal enterprises, Heimdall. Casinos. Drug dens. Black market and weapons underground. What’s another one—brothels, I can’t believe I forgot that one. Perhaps brothels.”

His current pool of employees include a blue rock creature and a pink slimy scissors thing, but he can work with that.

There is another stretch of silence. Then, Heimdall finally interrupts it and says, simply, “Your brother.”

Loki has been trying not to think of Thor. He doesn’t want to admit it to himself, but recently – the night before – he’d dreamed of Ragnarok, too. He saw Thor at the mercy of Hela, cornered, her blade pressed against his throat.

Then there was so much fire engulfing the golden palace he’d grown up and lived. And he _felt_ it, felt the fire, and he awoke to find his body temperature sinking, the blue creeping in.

“You’ll be here,” Heimdall says. He sounds so damned smug.

“No, I won’t,” Loki says. “I am telling Korg to take the Left Testicle. The _Left._ No, ignore that. By Odin’s beard—the _Right,_ go right—no, change it—Heimdall, I’m not coming back—no!”

\--

So, yes, Loki comes back. He comes back to his brother who he has been at odds with, who he’s tried to kill, who left him lying electrocuted on the ground after Loki attempted to betray him.

Heimdall gives him a knowing look when he arrives. “Welcome home. I saw you coming.”

“Of course you did.”


End file.
